Las últimas lágrimas del Ygdrasil
by Spikis
Summary: Lee Adama y Laura Roslin. Ellos dos solos en un viaje por la supervivencia, donde los más ocultos sentimientos luchan por despertar.


**Disclaimer: Battlestar Galáctica y sus personajes perteneces a sus respectivos autores**

**Este es el primer fic que escribo de Galactica, y mi único fic one shot que tengo. A ver qué os parece**

* * *

_**LAS ÚLTIMAS LÁGRIMAS DEL YGDRASIL**_

-¿Cuánto hacía que no pilotaba un raptor, capitán Apollo?

-Soy piloto de viper –contestó Lee Adama mientras presionaba con suavidad los controles del raptor y dejaba atrás el hangar del Galáctica. –Pilotar raptors me empezó a parecer aburrido en mi segundo año en la academia. Y preferiría que no me llamara "Capitán Apollo", presidenta.

- Y a mí me gustaría que no me llamara "presidenta". Una jamás se acostumbra a ello. Todo es tan pomposo... siempre te obliga a parecer elegante y estirada. Supongo que va con el cargo.

La presidenta Roslin desvió su mirada, que se perdió por unos instantes entre la flota que estaban atravesando a bordo del raptor, como si de una gran ciudad colgada en la negrura del espacio infinito se tratara.

-No se preocupe por la reunión en Nube 9. Usted encárguese de contentar al Quorum, que de Zarek me encargaré yo, Laura... –Lee titubeó unos instantes y estuvo a punto de añadir un "presidenta Laura" o un "señora Roslin", pero no le salieron las palabras. -...perdón, yo...

-Nada que perdonar,...Lee –añadío Laura Roslin para subsanar la incómoda situación protocolaria que parecía haberse creado, pero en realidad, respiró aliviada. –De hecho, lo prefiero. Dejar atrás todos esos formalismos por unos instantes y volver a aparentar que somos personas normales... ¿qué ocurre?

-No lo sé –contestó Apollo mientras realizaba unas comprobaciones en el cuadro de mandos del raptor. –Me ha parecido ver algo allí a lo lejos.

-¿Algo como qué? –preguntó Laura Roslin, intrigada, y cuando el interior del raptor se estremeció con un destello ambarino, lo comprendió.

-¡Algo como eso! –gritó Apollo, girando el raptor en un ángulo de 90 grados, mientras dos raiders cylon surgidos de la nada pasaban sobre ellos. –Abróchese el cinturón, presidenta.

_Vuelven las formalidades_, pensó Laura. _Vuelven los cylons. Volvemos al mundo real._

-Galáctica a Raptor 145, tenemos múltiples contactos cylon en el Dradis. La flota ha pasado a situación de combate –crepitó la radio con la voz de Anastasia Dualla. –Les mandaremos 2 vipers para que les escolten de vuelta a Galáctica.

-No hay tiempo para eso! –respondió Apollo mientras esquivaba a otro raider. Eran un blanco demasiado fácil. Si tuviese un viper... –Están entre la flota. Hay que saltar!. Dígale al comandante Adama que debemos realizar un salto a las coordenadas de emergencia de inmediato! Hay al menos una docena de raiders!

No había terminado la frase aún, cuando las primeras naves de la flota comenzaron a saltar. Al despejarse el campo visual pudo contemplar con claridad a las 2 estrellas de combate cylon que estaban escupiendo misiles indiscriminadamente hacia la flota. El espectáculo era aterrador, y cuando el carguero Epsilon explotó con sus 135 civiles a bordo, Lee Adama comenzó a teclear la secuencia de salto en el cuadro de control.

-Apollo, por todos los dioses... –susurró Laura Roslin mientras contemplaba al Galactica envuelto en una nube de fuego.

-Ya casi está. Un par de dígitos y... –el impacto que recibió el raptor en uno de los motores de popa hizo que Lee golpeará el cuadro de control y éste comenzara a parpadear.

-¿Nos han dado? –preguntó Laura asustada

-Algo nos ha rozado el motor de estribor. Por poco...

-¿Podremos saltar?

Lee terminó de introducir las coordenadas y aferró con fuerza el lanzador.

-Estamos a punto de averiguarlo –masculló Lee mientras tiraba con fuerza de la palanca.

Y el Raptor 145 saltó. Después, no hubo nada.

Nada.

Nada.

Más Nada.

...

...

...

Un destello.

Un zumbido molesto ejerciendo una creciente presión en nuestros oídos.

Oscuridad.

Otro destello.

Más oscuridad.

El espacio.

La Nada.

_Una pincelada de fría oscuridad que envuelve todo lo material, a todo lo animado e inanimado. Una espiral se está abriendo ante nosotros y gira en armonía con el cosmos. No se ven planetas. Los planetas son un lujo que no todos los sistemas solares se pueden permitir. Rocas muertas en abundancia. Quizás yo también esté muerta. ¿Acaso se habrá terminado ya todo?. No parece que me sienta tan mal después de todo porque ya no tengo jaquecas...espera, sigo sintiendo unos ligeros pinchazos en las sienes. Tampoco veo nada, pero es normal. Tengo los ojos cerrados. ¿Podré abrirlos estando muerta?...sí, tal vez...porque estoy viendo una figura... le estoy viendo a él._

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No estoy muerta... –murmuró Laura en voz baja mientras abría los ojos y miraba a su alrededor. Estaba tumbada en una camilla y Lee estaba sentado a su lado, sujetándole la mano.

-No, no estás muerta –le contestó Lee. –Pero ha faltado poco. Hicimos un salto a la desesperada. –Se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en sus labios.

_Oh, dios.¿Me acaba de besar?, _pensó Laura. Aquella reacción le había pillado completamente por sorpresa y no supo muy bien qué hacer. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Laura Roslin trató de incorporarse.

-Capitán Apollo... yo... _-¿Qué le digo ahora? ¿Qué hago?_ -...a mí ... me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa... me refiero al beso.. y...

-¿Aún te encuentras mal? –le preguntó Lee mientras le ponía la palma de su mano sobre la frente. –No parece que tengas fiebre

-Me encuentro bien –respondió Laura mientras sentía cómo algo en su interior luchaba por despertar. –Me encuentro perfectamente.

Lee le retiró un mechón de pelo que le colgaba por su rostro y ella sintió cómo su muñeca le rozaba el rostro y le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. _Esto no puede estar pasando_. Su olor le estaba embriagando. _Huelo a Lee_.

Lee le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella se aferró a él con fuerza mientras se incorporaba. Una vez en pie, siguió agarrada a él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. _Soy la presidenta_. Su corazón latía cada vez con más ritmo y notaba cómo su ropa se le estaba pegando al cuerpo. En aquella habitación hacía demasiado calor. _Soy la presidenta_. Lee la estaba mirando con una sonrisa radiante, embaucadora y chantajista.

_A la mierda, soy la presidenta._

Laura echó sus brazos al cuello de Lee y le besó con fuerza. Sintió cómo él le devolvía el beso con más fuerza aún, y cómo sus cuerpos se encadenaban bajo la tenue luz que emitía el único foco de luz que había en aquel cuarto. Aquel beso duro una eternidad, generaciones, a su alrededor se hubiesen podido formar galaxias enteras mientras su ropa se despegaba de su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos y dejó de importarla todo lo que le rodeaba. Dejaría la presidencia, dejaría su vida para entregársela a él. Lo dejaría todo...

Laura abrió los ojos. Volvía a estar tumbada en la camilla. La habitación estaba sin luz y tuvo que aguardar unos instantes a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Giró la vista para ver si él yacía a su lado, pero allí no había nadie. Se incorporó. Estaba en la parte trasera del raptor. Hacía incluso más calor que antes y notó cómo le faltaba el aliento.

-Bienvenida a bordo de nuevo, presidenta. –dijo Lee mientras se acercaba a su lado con un panel de circuitos en una mano.

-¿Me desmayé cuando... _-¿nos acostamos?_ Hubiera querido decir, pero Lee terminó la frase por ella.

- Cuando saltamos. Se golpeó en la cabeza –le dijo mientras le señalaba con un dedo.

Laura se llevó una mano a la cabeza y notó un pequeño vendaje por encima de la ceja izquierda.

-Ha estado durmiendo casi veinticuatro horas.

-¿Dónde estamos? –le preguntó, cada vez más confundida.

-No lo sé –contestó Lee mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie y la conducía al asiento del copiloto. –Hicimos un salto casi a ciegas y con el hiperimpulsor dañado. Es un milagro que no nos hayamos estrellado contra una supernova o un asteroide. Hemos saltado demasiado lejos. El ordenador no reconoce esas constelaciones –dijo mientras señalaba por la ventana del raptor.

-¿He estado inconsciente desde el salto?

-Sí...no quise molestarla. Además, su estado en reposo disminuía el consumo de oxígeno, que ahora es nuestra principal preocupación. Por eso nos cuesta tanto respirar y hace tanto calor. Tuve que bajar la mezcla.

-¿Para cuánto tiempo disponemos? –preguntó Laura preocupada

-Minutos..., tal vez horas. –contestó Lee mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con la manga de su traje. -pero la toxicidad del CO2 nos empezará a afectar en breve...

Un punto rojo apareció en la pantalla del ordenador y Lee se sentó rápidamente en el asiento del piloto, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil. Los motores del raptor no funcionaban y no podían maniobrar. Si aquello que se acercaba era un cylon, estaban muertos.

-No es cylon –dijo Lee consultando el monitor

-¿Colonial?

-No. Es... demasiado grande. –Lee empezó a teclear instrucciones en el ordenador

-Lo veo –dijo Laura, mientras a su lado, Lee seguía concentrado en el teclado, sin prestarla atención. –Es enorme...es... – Una imagen de una nave envuelta en fuego le vino a la mente. La última imagen que recordaba haber visto antes del salto. -¡Es el Galactica!

Lee soltó el teclado y contempló cómo el Galáctica se dirigía hacia ellos desde estribor, rodeado por una nube de luminosas esferas azuladas que se iban desprendiendo y formando una infinita cola tras su paso.

-Gracias a los dioses –suspiró Laura aliviada.

-No... –le interrumpió Lee. –Fíjese bien.

Cuando la nave se acercó más a ellos, contemplaron con angustia que en su casco no había luz alguna y la proa presentaba un enorme agujero. No vieron lucir ningún motor y el puente de mando había desaparecido. La nave iba a la deriva.

-¿Están... están..? –Laura no conseguía articular más palabras. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle el rostro.

-Muertos –terminó Lee, mientras contemplaba cómo el Galactica pasaba de largo junto a ellos, mostrando parte de sus entrañas a través del casco que estaba desgarrado desde la proa hasta más de la mitad de la nave.

-Así que esto es el fin. –dijo Laura, a la que cada vez le costaba más respirar.

-Un momento...¿Ygdrasil? –dijo Lee en voz alta mientras leía la palabra escrita en el lateral del fantasma que viajaba a la deriva ante ellos. -¡No es el Galáctica!

-¿Ygdrasil? –repitió Laura mientras observaba cómo el gigante metálico se alejaba de ellos. –La nave de Pithya. –Sintió cómo su mente comenzaba a desvanecerse y contempló una vez más la estela azulada que iba dejando aquella nave y que se perdía en el firmamento. –El camino a la Tierra. –murmuró, y cerró los ojos.

No supo con certeza cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente aquella vez, pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, seguía sentada en el asiento del copiloto del raptor y unos potentes haces de luz les estaban enfocando. Apenas podía respirar y notó cómo con su mano izquierda agarraba el brazo de Lee, sentado a su lado y que por alguna extraña razón estaba sonriendo. Se protegió de la luz que la enfocaba y oteó la oscuridad exterior, donde pudo leer la palabra "Viper". La radio crepitó.

-Una vez más he llegado a tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Starbuck! –exclamó Lee –Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte.

-Por cierto... –dijo Starbuck mientras contemplaba desde su viper a las dos personas sudorosas y descamisadas en la cabina del raptor. -¿Me he perdido algo?


End file.
